


Adults are Boring

by owzy



Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chenle Renjun Taehyun Hyuka say one line each, Implied adult content towards the end, Kindergarten AU, Multi, Parents AU, Toddler! Jisung, dotae are engaged, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: Johnny and Kun attends a PTO meeting and things spiral downwards after that. Doyoung is tasked of looking after the students while the meeting is ongoing. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Adults are Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I reuploaded because I did something wrong and the hits won't show? But anyway, hopefully I did it right this time ahaha 
> 
> For the story, I wanted to add some marriage angst but this is sadly the best I can do *cue sad music*

Neo Seoul Pre School 1st Monthly PTO Meeting

Level 1 – 3 Kindergarten

April 10, 2020

5 PM – 7 PM

Level 1 Kindergarten

  1. Huening Kai
  2. Im Yeojin
  3. Jeon Taehyun
  4. Park Chaerin
  5. Suh Jisung



Level 2 Kindergarten

  1. Choi Beomgyu
  2. Jung Sungchan
  3. Lee Chaeryeong
  4. Shin Ryujin
  5. Yang Jeongin
  6. Zhong Chenle



Level 3 Kindergarten

  1. Choi Jisu
  2. Choi Soobin
  3. Huang Renjun
  4. Hwang Yeji
  5. Lee Haechan
  6. Lee Jeno
  7. Liu Yangyang
  8. Na Jaemin
  9. Nakamoto Shotaro



“Welcome dear parents!” Taeyong greets once all the parents were seated on the tiny chairs the kindergarteners use. “Thank you so much taking time out of your busy schedules to attend our PTO meeting. First, let me introduce myself to our parents here who have not yet met me. My name is Lee Taeyong, I’m the head teacher for Neo Seoul Pre School. I’ll be leading today’s meeting. Over here,” Taeyong points to Jungwoo beside him. “Is our assistant teacher Kim Jungwoo.”

“Hello, dear parents!” Jungwoo greets. “It’s nice to meet you all!”

“Then, without further ado, let’s begin today’s meeting!”

ONE HOUR EARLIER

“Come on, can’t you watch over the kids? It’s only for two hours!” Taeyong pleads through the phone.

“I have rehearsals right now! You can’t possibly expect me to ditch!”

“Please! I’ll make whatever you want for dinner for a whole month! How’s that sound?”

“That’s tempting, Taeyong – ah. But you know I can’t.”

“Please!” He tries one more time. “What do I gotta do to make you agree? If only Jungwoo can sit out the meeting, you wouldn’t even hear from me! But it’s the first meeting and it’s important that the parents meet him!”

“Do I really have no choice?”

“You’ll do it because you love me?”

“Fine! I’ll ask the director if I can leave for a bit.”

“Thank you! You’re a life savior!”

“Isn’t that why you’re marrying me?”

“I’ll accept it because I’m all out of options.” Taeyong teases.

“Hey!”

“Okay, see you in a few!” He bids as he ends the call. “Okay!” He looks to Jungwoo. “He’s on board!”

“I knew it!” Jungwoo exclaims.

Some time later, a figure enters the classroom and tears start to swell up in Taeyong’s eyes.

“Doie! You came!” He exclaims as he walks over to his fiancé.

‘’Only because you promised to cook dinner for a month.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Oh, right.” The smile in Taeyong’s face drops. “Right.”

“Well, where are the kids?”

“They’re in the playroom next door. They just took a nap so they’re a bit energetic. Let them have snacks in about thirty minutes.”

“Okay, okay. You guys have everything prepared?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jungwoo reassures from behind Taeyong.

“Okay, I’ll go over there now before the parents start to come.”

“Okay! Thank you, Doie!” Taeyong plants a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek.

“Maybe when I’m not in the room?” Jungwoo teases.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Doyoung calls out as he exits the classroom. He makes his way next door to the playroom and enters. There, he’s greeted by around fifteen toddlers all running towards him.

“Mr. Kim!” Renjun greets him. Renjun was the eldest in the class, so it makes sense that the others would follow in his footsteps. Because soon enough, the other toddlers were greeting him in various high-pitched voices.

“Hello, Renjunnie!” He greets back as he pats the toddler’s head. “How are you?”

“I’m good! Are you marrying Mr. Lee?” Not gonna lie, that took Doyoung by surprise.

“Oh my! How did you know?”

“Mr. Kim told us it’s a secret!”

“Then let’s keep it a secret, shall we?” He makes a ‘secret’ motion by placing his pointer finger by his lips.

“Okay!” Renjun joins him.

“Right! What does everyone wanna do today?”

“Mr. Kim! Jisung – ah’s crying!” Jeongin reports to him. With this, Taehyun immediately runs up to Jisung to see what was going on.

“Sungie!” Taehyun cries out as he tries to yank Jisung’s hands away from his face. “Why are you crying?”

“What’s wrong, Jisungie?” Doyoung coos as he walks over to the toddler. Jisung was hunched back facing the wall, his tiny palms on his face.

“Che – ch – chen ma – made m – m – me c – cr – y.” Jisung manages through his crying.

“Why would you make him cry?” Taehyun yells at Chenle.

“I didn’t make him cry!” Chenle defends. “I just wanted to borrow his toy and he won’t let me!”

“Still.” Doyoung looks at Chenle as he crouches down. “It’s Jisungie’s toy. You should ask his permission.”

“I – It’s H – hyuka’s t – toy.” Jisung informs. Kai walks over to them as well.

“Oh, Jisung borrowed it from me so I let him.” Kai informs.

“See, Chenle – ah. It wasn’t even Jisung’s toy. No wonder he doesn’t want you to borrow it. You should ask Hyuka for permission.”

“I’m sorry.” Chenle looks down as he fumbles with his fingers.

“Why don’t you say sorry to Jisungie?” Chenle nods his head and faces Jisung.

“I’m sorry Jisungie.” Chenle mumbles.

“I – it’s o – okay.” Jisung mumbles back as he tries to stop himself from crying.

“There we go!” Doyoung smiles. “Now hold hands and smile at each other.”

“Okay!” Chenle exclaims as he takes Jisung’s hands in his. “Let’s not fight anymore, okay?” He smiles at the younger.

“Okay.” Jisung smiles back.

Taehyun and Kai looks at each other and smiles as well.

“Why are we smiling at each other?” Kai tilts his head in confusion.

“Because they’re smiling at each other! So, we should too!” Taehyun replies enthusiastically.

“Mr. Kim, do you hold Mr. Lee’s hand and smile at each other, too?” Chenle asks him out of the blue.

“Well? Sometimes?” He nervously laughs. He doesn’t know if he should even be talking about his love life with Taeyong with the kids.

“Why only sometimes? Why not all the time?” Now it was Taehyun quizzing him.

“Adults are busy. But we sometimes make time.”

“Oh, I see!”

“I don’t want to be an adult then!” Chenle concludes. “Adults are boring! All they do is work and never play.”

“I agree, Chenle – ah. Adults are boring.” Doyoung agrees.

PRESENT TIME

“Well, that concludes our meeting for today! Thank you so much for attending!” Taeyong bids as he bows. The parents all stood up and bowed to him as well before shuffling out the classroom and into the playroom next door. When the first parent opened the door to the room, all the kids started screaming in excitement seeing their parents. The hallway erupted in a chorus of moms, dads, hyungs, noonas, unnies, oppas, aunties, uncles, grandmas, and grandpas.

Jisung was the second to the last student to leave the playroom, with Taehyun trailing behind him. He immediately spots Johnny and Kun and runs up to them.

“Baba! Dada!” He calls out as crosses over the threshold.

“Hi, bub!” Johnny greets him as he scoops up Jisung and carries him. “Did you miss us?”

“Euhm!”

“Well, we’re here now.” Kun reassures him as he pats Jisung’s back. “Ready to go home?”

“Euhm!”

And just as Johnny turns around, he suddenly bumps into another parent.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Johnny apologizes immediately.

“Ah, it’s okay. I didn’t see you as well!” The parent apologizes.

“Oh, are you Shotaro’s dad, Yuta - ssi?”

“Yeah.” He confirms as he pats his son’s head.

“I heard Shotaro here is a great dancer during circle time!”

“Really now? It looks like he’s following my footsteps more and more. His mom wouldn’t be too pleased with that.”

“How come? Being a dancer is a talent!” Kun interjects.

“Ah, his mom wants him to pursue business just like her.”

“We should let the kids decide on what they want in the future, shouldn’t we?” Kun teases.

“Although, it’s also okay to give them advices from time to time. But we shouldn’t be having that conversation until they’re about fifteen, don’t you think?” Johnny adds.

“Yeah.” Yuta laughs while scooping up Shotaro and carrying him. “My wife just likes to give him a head start in the business world is all. She’s been reading him business books from time to time.”

“Well,” Kun laughs nervously. “To each their own, right?”

“Couldn’t agree more! I just let my wife do what she wants. As long as Taro here is happy, then I’m all good.” Yuta then looks at Shotaro. “Right? You love mama’s business books, don’t you? Even if you fall asleep after the second page?”

“Yes!” Shotaro agrees in Japanese.

“Then, Taro and I will be going on ahead. The traffic is about to start soon and if we don’t hurry up, I’ll never hear the end of it from my wife.”

“Oh, same!” Johnny agrees. “They just like to nag on things that aren’t even your fault, don’t they?” Johnny jokes.

“Just you wait till we get home, Youngho.” Kun smiles widely, earning a laugh from Yuta.

“Well, from what I see, Jisungie here must have the time of his life whenever his parents bicker.”

“He’s usually in the neutral side.” Johnny informs. “Although it does change from time to time, depending on who can offer him what he wants faster.”

“Aren’t all kids like that?” Yuta chuckles. “Right! We really have to go! We’ll see you around!”

“Sure, sure!” Kun bids. “See you next time, Yuta – ssi!”

“Taro – chan, say bye bye to Jisungie’s parents!”

“Bye bye Jisungie eomma, Jisungie appa.” Shotaro waves goodbye to the three. “Bye Jisungie!”

“Bye Taro hyung!” Jisung waves goodbye as well, his parents following suit.

“Bye, Shotaro – ah!” Johnny bids goodbye as well.

Yuta walks away while waving back. And when he disappears from the Johnny and Kun’s view, Kun immediately elbows Johnny on the side.

“What?” Johnny whines.

“I nag? Since when did I nag?”

“Baby, you nag all the time. But in a cute way.” Johnny tries to woo his way out of trouble.

“I nag because you always forget things! And Jisung has been late for more than 60% of the total school days so far! I always tell you to wake up early so he won’t be late! But do you listen?”

“In my defense, Jisung wakes up late.”

“Be honest with me, Youngho, are you the dad or Jisung? Why do you have to wait for him to wake up when he wants to?”

“He should learn how to wake up on his own!”

“He’s three! He won’t know how to wake up on his own on time in another ten years!”

“See? You’re nagging again!”

“And let me repeat myself! I nag because you always forget things AND you never listen to me.”

“Are we really having this conversation in the middle of the hallway?” Johnny tries to avert the conversation away from him.

“Just wait till we get home.” Kun repeats himself again. Despite the many flirty smiles Johnny sends his way, Kun just stays silent, even on the way to the car.

“Are you really mad at me?” Johnny tries as he clasps Jisung’s seatbelt on the baby seat. Kun was already seated beside Jisung when he usually sits shotgun. “Really? The silent treatment?” Still no response. Johnny sighs and makes his way to the driver seat and start to drive home. On the way there, the car ride was silent except for Kun and Jisung occasionally talking.

When they got home, Kun completely ignored Johnny and seated Jisung on his high chair and started to prepare dinner. Johnny, on the other hand, just observes Kun from a safe distance while tapping away on his laptop.

It wasn’t until during dinner time when Johnny has had enough of the silent game. “Really? Even during dinner?”

“Just finish your food and do whatever you want. I’ll get Jisung ready for bed.”

“But that’s my job!”

“What? I can’t get Jisung ready for bed as well?”

“Well of course you can. Fine, go ahead. He’s fussy in the tub at night so make sure he has warm water.”

“I know, Johnny. I taught you that.”

“Right.”

Silence once again.

After dinner, Johnny makes a beeline for his garage studio while Kun washes the dishes. Jisung was still in his high chair watching a kid’s video on YouTube. 

“Baba, are you fighting with Dada?”

“No, baobei. We’re not.” Kun simply replies.

“Then how come you’re not talking to each other? In school, too. You and Dada were fighting.”

“I told you, we’re not fighting. Just some adult things you shouldn’t worry yourself about.”

“Adults are boring.” Jisung blurts out. This takes Kun by surprise.

“Right? We never seem to do anything right.”

Once Jisung was fast asleep in his room, Kun finally retreats to their bedroom only to find Johnny was already fast asleep on their bed as well. He grabs a change of clothes from their closet before entering the en suite bathroom. After a nice long shower, he enters their bedroom again and makes his way under the covers. As soon as he lies down, facing away from his husband, Johnny immediately wraps an arm around his torso.

“I’m tired and I don’t want to argue.” Kun warns. “Whatever it is that you have to say can wait till tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny mumbles.

“What’s that? You’re sorry? For what? For insulting me in front of another parent or for not listening to me? I honestly lost count.”

“For everything.”

“That’s what you’re good at, huh? It’s always for everything since you never seem to remember what you did wrong.”

“I’m already apologizing and yet you’re still trying to pick a fight.”

“I’m not. I’m just stating the truth.”

“You!” Johnny raises his voice a bit.

“Tomorrow. I’m sleepy.”

“Goodnight.” Johnny grits through his teeth. Kun doesn’t reply.

And by the time Johnny wakes up the next morning, Kun was already awake and downstairs with Jisung. He could hear his son’s faint giggles coming from the kitchen. He takes this as his cue to head downstairs as well and set things straight with Kun. Once he appeared by the entry way of the kitchen, Kun looks at him and stops laughing, thus causing Jisung to do the same and look back at his dad.

“Good morning, Dada!” Jisung greets his dad.

“Good morning, bub!” Johnny greets back as he walks closer to Jisung and plants a kiss on his son’s cheek. “Good morning.” Johnny greets his husband with a smile.

“Morning.” Kun greets flatly.

“I think you and I need to talk.”

“Can’t this wait till after breakfast?”

“No. We need to do this now.”

Jisung, who has no idea what’s going on, just kept looking back between his parents. “Are you two fighting? No fighting!” He squeals to get his parents’ attention. Kun lets out an exhale and waits for Johnny to speak.

“Well?” Kun urges his husband to continue.

“Here? Now? With Jisung?”

“You expect us to go into a different room and leave him here all alone?”

“No…” Johnny scratches his chin.

“You really are something else.” Kun comments as Johnny walks closer to him.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know that offended you. I didn’t mean to offend you nor make you look bad in front of Yuta. I was making a joke. I guess it didn’t come off as that.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry for not waking up early. It’s just that, you know I’m a heavy sleeper. I can’t help it.”

“That’s on you! And look, your stubbornness to wake up in the morning is affecting Jisung’s attendance.”

“Right, I’m sorry.” Johnny then peeks over Kun to look at Jisung. “I’m sorry, bub. Because of me, you’re always late.”

“Even Mr. Lee was starting to get worried about his tardiness. What was I suppose to say? His dad always wakes up late in the morning. If only I can be there to get him ready in the morning then we wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place!”

“And no one’s blaming you for not being there! I understand how demanding your work hours are. Which is why I’m here, aren’t I? Why I moved the studio to the garage?”

“Promise me this, alright? You’ll wake up when I tell you to. No delays.”

“I promise.” Johnny held out his hand in a boy scouts’ position and smiles widely at Kun.

“Your charms aren’t going to work here. This is for Jisung’s sake.”’

“I promise I’ll wake up when you tell me to.”

“Pinky promise?” Kun then held out his pinky finger to Johnny.

“Baby, what are we, ten?”

“Pinky promise?!” Kun repeats himself.

“I pinky promise.” Johnny then intertwines their pinkies together. Jisung, who was watching it unfold, claps his hands together.

“See? He knows what a pinky promise is. It’s good that he sees us doing this from time to time.” Kun whispers only for Johnny to hear.

“Okay, then from now on we’ll do more pre – school shenanigans so he can relate.” Johnny jokes as he pulls Kun closer to him.

“I don’t think this is pre – school shenanigans, though.”

“Sungie!” Johnny calls out to Jisung. “Is it okay if I kiss Baba here?”

“Are you insane?” Kun tries to free himself from Johnny’s grip.

“Okay. But cooties are gross!” Comes Jisung’s excited reply.

Johnny takes this as a go signal and pulls Kun closer to him and plants a soft kiss on Kun’s lips. Nothing more than that. They obviously will not indulge their three-year-old to such a scene. They’ll save that for later when Jisung is fast asleep in his room.

“Am I forgiven?” Johnny asks as he lets go of Kun.

“Hm, that will depend on your performance later.”

“Later?” This takes Johnny by surprise.

“Later.” Kun says simply. Johnny finally understands after a few seconds.

“Oh.” Johnny then wiggles his eyebrows in anticipation. “Should I ask Jaehyun to get Jisung out for ice cream?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Jaehyun, somewhere in Seoul: Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling in me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much much much welcome! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/jeongjaehyeonie


End file.
